His Wide Open Wings
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: In which the two promise of a marriage but an obstacle holds them back from doing so. Yet, Mikan uses the power of love to conquer it. -Shiki


O

He was never one to break promises.

O

Yet, he did,

O

but then again, he really didn't

**...**

**10 years old. . .**

A brown-haired girl was in sobbing hysterics, clutching onto the green grass that swayed gently to the soothing breeze.

"Polka, stop crying," Natsume whispered.

"How can I not, Natsume?" Mikan shrieked in her drowning tears. "You can only live until you're 20? We only have 10 years left! How can I not cry?"

"Stupid. I'm sure I can handle this sickness. I've handled paper cuts before, why not this? Anyways, as I grow, I grow stronger," Natsume said, shrugging.

"Idiot Natsume! My dad said it's not that easy!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me!"

And so he did. As he pulled her face towards him, he collided his lips with hers.

_Blush. Blush. Blush._

O

O

O

**20 years old. . .**

"Hey Polka," Natsume greeted.

"Hey idiot Natsume," I greeted back enthusiastically. His eyebrow twitched as he said, "Still going to hold that against me forever, Polka? We both know who the idiotic one out of us is."

"Yeah, and that's you," I retorted.

"Yeah and unicorns exist," Natsume remarked sardonically.

I glared at him momentarily and asked in a frightened voice, "Natsume? Promise me something."

"If it's appropriate."

"Marry me when we're 21," I requested.

He looked shocked, but nonetheless agreed, "We promised this already 9 years ago. What makes you think I'm going to back out of it?"

"Just making sure, Natsume!" I grinned blindingly.

_Smile. Smile. Smile._

O

O

O

**20 years old and 3 months. . .**

"Natsume! Don't you effin' dare leave me! Please don't! YOU PROMISED!" Mikan sobbed.

"Natsume, hold onto your life! Don't give up yet!" the doctor encouraged hastily.

Mikan fell to the floor and continuously bowed. "Please! Please! Save Natsume! Please!"

The nurses continued their work as they said words of encouragement to the handsome man that lay still on the white bed. A nurse turned to her and said, "Ms. Sakura, it's best if you wait outside."

"No! I have to be here for Natsume!" She flinched from the cold touch of the nurse.

"Sorry then," the nurse apologised.

"Keep your heart beating Natsume!" I shouted, ignoring my surrounding but only focusing my sights set on the one I loved. "Please don't leave me alone, Natsume! Please! Please!"

_Cry. Cry. Cry._

O

O

O

**20 years old and 5 months. . . **

**-MIKAN SAKURA**

In the end, Natsume Hyuuga left us. He left the face of the earth, leaving us to mourn over his tragic death. Ever since that night of his inevitable death, I welcomed the lonely darkness into my conscious. His ashes were the only things that kept me warm inside. His blood red eyes never faded from my memory. "Mikan… Are you ready?" My father, Shiki, asked.

Nodding numbly, I stood up and clutched onto my white gown. I was dressed in a wedding dress that had beads clinging onto my waist, pronouncing my hour-glass figure. As I walked gracefully down the aisle, I saw only a priest and a jar of ashes by the altar. Seeing the priest smile ruefully, I smiled in response.

"Do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I beamed and said, "I do."

"And, do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?"

A man stepped out of the dark shadows and crouched beside the jar of ashes. "Natsume loves Mikan, so of course he'll say "I do"."

I smiled gratefully at Ruka before focusing onto the priest.

Instead of saying 'may you kiss the bride', he said, "May both of you be bonded in love together, no matter how far you both are distanced from each other. For love does not include the separation of a couple, only the feelings."

I looked out the window, smiling. I could've sworn Natsume said, "I do."

_'Even if you're in a different place now, I swear I'll get back at you when my time's up for promising something stupid,'_ I thought.

'_I'll be here waiting with wide open wings.'_

O

He promised, and never break his promises.

O

His existance was forever gone physically, yet his promise was still kept,

O

because he still exists in our hearts.

**...**

**REVISED! mistakes may still be found.**

**Sorry if this seemed rushed and sucky! This is based on a movie called "I give my first love to you." It's such a sad movie even though I haven't watched it :'(. Sorry if you see any grammar errors, please ignore them. I'll find it in my own spare time to find a beta-reader. :D Please review :D. Thanks, **

**~Joy.**


End file.
